macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
U.N. Spacy
The are the military branch of the United Nations Government in the original Macross timeline. Overview The organization's name is a portmanteau of Space and Navy, therefore making the word "Spacy". In the fictional Macross chronology it was established after 1999 by the successor to the modern United Nations in order to defend Earth from a possible attack by hostile aliens. However, from 1999 to 2008 the U.N. Spacy was also involved in the U.N. Wars conflict, fighting against a human Anti-U.N. faction opposed to the formation of the worldwide U.N. government. A year later the U.N. Spacy was involved in the subsequent Space War I, defending our planet from an hostile extraterrestrial race called the Zentradi.Official Macross Chronology. Pages 54 and 55. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. Later operations of the U.N. Spacy expanded into interstellar colonization and general peacekeeping of off-world Earth settlements.Official Macross Universe Definition of the term U.N. Spacy at the Macross Compendium At the time of the Zentradi invasion, the U.N. Spacy's assets included military bases on Earth, the Moon and Mars, squadrons of variable fighters and other mecha, several capital ships in orbit and the repaired SDF-1 Macross on South Ataria Island, the flagship of the United Nations Spacy.Official Macross Universe Data on the Military Strength of the U.N. Spacy at the Macross Compendium New U.N. Spacy (N.U.N.S.) According to the fictional Macross chronology, since the end of Space War I (2009 A.D. - 2010 A.D.) until the latest animated series, Macross Frontier (2059 A.D.), the original U.N. Spacy has been reorganized into the "New U.N. Spacy" or N.U.N.S. The new organization functions as a space military force that is in charge of the protection and defense of the different colonization fleets of the Human and cultured Zentradi alliance and the planets they have colonized across the galaxy. The New U.N. Spacy now has a much bigger space navy composed mostly of military bases established on those planets as well as several defense fleets scattered among the colonization fleets. Each defense fleet is composed mostly of improved Human and Zentradi capital ships, new variable fighters and other mecha and at least one SDF-1 sized vessel used as command base for the current fleet. Use of the term "Spacy" in Macross and other works The term "spacy" (宇宙軍 uchuugun, lit. "space military" or "space army") is a portmanteau of the terms army (陸軍 rikugun, lit. "land military" or "land army") and navy (海軍 kaigun, lit. "maritime military" or "maritime army"). While some Japanese sources use the literal "Space Army" translation, the U.N. Spacy is probably best described as a kind of space-faring navy. Although the term U.N. Spacy appears in footage adapted from Macross, it is never used in the dialogue of Robotech; instead, military control falls under the banner of the Robotech Defense Force.ROBOTECH.COM - The Official Robotech Web Site! "Spacy" also appears in the Martian Successor Nadesico franchise, Voices of a Distant Star and Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket OVAs (Original Video Animations). In the Gundam OVA it appears in the form of the "U.N.T. (United Nations Troops) Spacy" (連邦宇宙軍 renpou uchuugun, "Federal Space Forces").Anime UK magazine, Volume 1, Issue 5, 1993 In the context of Gundam, the term "Earth Federation Space Force" is now the official English translation for the Japanese 地球連邦宇宙軍 (chikyuu renpou uchuugun, "Earth Federation Space Forces"), and U.N.T Spacy has been retconned as the abbreviation for "Under Normal Tactical Special Assortment Construction Yard." References Category:Military Forces